


Marie and Vyria

by Padme4000



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Cousin of Male Shepard (Mass Effect), Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme4000/pseuds/Padme4000
Summary: A picture says a thousand words. At least that is how the saying goes. But what if you are looking at a picture of someone you had only seen seven months ago. At least it was mentally seven months ago. 600 years later sounds so much harsher. In reality it really was 600 years later. But waking up from Cryo makes things seem not so long ago. If only it had been seven months and not 600 years. Maybe she could have said a proper goodbye.





	Marie and Vyria

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request by a friend on deviantart. They wanted me to write something for my two OC's.

Marie looked at the picture of her and her cousin, "You seriously need to stop looking at that damned photo, Rie." A sigh escaped her lips at the words coming from behind her. She really felt like swearing than in that moment, which to those that know her would be a surprise. She doesn't swear. Often. In fact when she does people generally leave her vacinty. Her temper when arrisen is not something to be trifled with. 

Marie turned slowly, counting to ten in her head. Her fingers tapping to the beat of each number. 

"Don't you dare start that. I know you remember?" Her eyes landed on a lighter shade of icy blue eyes with that beautiful violet rim, that same shade of purple she used for her eyeshadow to show her that she is hers and vice versa. "I can practiaclly see those numbers next to your head." Despite herself, her lips tugged up at both corners causing the Asari opposite her to grin from tendril to tendril. "That's better." 

Glancing back at the picture for a second, she stood up and walked to her partner. "Seriously Vyria." The smile no longer tugging at her lips, "He is long dead, but my grief is only recent. We only woke up a few months ago. I didn't tell him goodbye, just see you later. There will be no later!" Tears slowly streamed from her eyes. Something that did not go unnoticed by long time friend and lover. However she did nothing, silently watching as the tears streamed down her face. Fighting very hard to not have the same reaction.

"Emphasis on the long dead honey. Not to be mean by any means, but thinking about what happened in the Milky Way is only going to lead to more darkness in your life. You lived through a enough of it with Cerberus. You my dear, always tell me to drag you out by the feet from the well of despair that is the Milky Way. Well," a raise of the arms to her sides as if to emphaise her next point "that is what I am doing." The smile on her face did not look convincing.

"You could be a bit less brutal about it." She practically whispered.

A quick peck to the lips makes her step back, "Sorry. I can't resist doing that when you pout like that." Was she pouting? Or she did she do that to try and cheer her up? 

"You're not getting away with it that easily."

"Honey, I am sorry. But I've seen you in that dark place far too often back there. I don't want you going to it here." Arms engulfed her in a embrace that felt far too safe to be real. "He would not want you to go to that darkness, he would want you to live your life to the fullest." She leaned back a glimmer in her eyes showing she was just as upset at not being able to see him again, knowing that he was long gone. Not just in distance but in years. 

"But..."

"No but's hun, as much as I love them." A wink following the pun, "He would want you to be happy. So for now while that image only brings you nothing but sadness. Put it away. Once you are ready, bring it out again and let his presence shine as it did back in the Milky Way." A laugh that sounded to deep for the Asari with the light voice, "He was bloody amazing." A tear slipping past her defences but before she could wipe it away Marie kissed it. "He was bloody the Adam Shepard." A smile tugged at her lips once more, "But you my dear, are Marie Shepard. The love of my life. Your light will shine here in the Andromeda Galaxy so bright that the big goof will see it back in the Milky Way 600 years ago."

And just like that, the fire that lit her temper was extinguished. Yes, her temper was to be trifled with. But one person could always deflect it with such ease. Vyria the one person she loved more than anything. Someone when she met had never thought for one second she would come to love. She had been pro human after all. The people she worked with didn't like aliens. Marie had no problem with them, but had only ever thought of being with another human. Until her. She had torn her world apart. Ripped her ideals to shreds. Shed light on what truly made her happy. Her Asari. Her Vyria.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/padme4000/art/In-Andromeda-Taking-Selfies-with-the-Wildlife-728972073 is a Render I did of Vyria and Marie if you want to see what they look like in my mind. I plan on making the image she is looking at as well.


End file.
